7 steps to love
by rolly21
Summary: Simple music based one shots to tell the 7 steps of a Meredith - Arizona relationship.
1. At Last

**Hey guys, am trying to get back into writing. I promise i haven't abandoned my other stories. This is just a series of one shots in sequence, telling Meredith and Arizona's story using song lyrics as a guide. I don't own either the show or the lyrics.**

 **Katie**

Arizona had to admit that she was surprised when Meredith had invited her out for dinner and drinks. They had spent a little time together after Meredith's return. Arizona had wanted to help her with baby Ellis, but more so, wanted to ensure that her friend had felt supported.

Arizona understood what it felt like to lose people. She had lost her brother a long time ago and since then had lost her wife. She knew that her divorce to Callie couldn't quite compare to the loss of Derek in his car accident, but she felt she could empathise with her. Especially when she had felt like her whole life had been turned upside down.

After Meredith's accident, Arizona had attempted to pull back a little. She had found herself during that time looking after Meredith's kids or spending time beside Meredith. She understood what it felt like to have things drastically change. Meredith had lost her hearing at one point and while it wasn't a leg, it was still a vital part of Meredith's life.

Still, through it all, Arizona felt nothing more than just a friend flying under the radar. But now, Arizona had figured that Meredith had invited her out as a sign of thanks. She had even clarified this with Alex, who looked at her confused. She was sure that he had mumbled something about courage, or date, she wasn't sure. Somehow though, she found herself waiting in her lounge room wearing her royal blue, full length dress and simple heels, for Meredith.

Arizona didn't have to wait long. Meredith arrived at her door in a little black dress and heels. She brought a small bunch of flowers and greeted her with a shy smile. Arizona wasn't exactly sure what to think of the gesture. She simply took them, smiled and quickly moved through the house to put them in a vase. Arizona tried not to acknowledge the way Meredith's eyes followed her, or the fact that the woman had made an effort to get dressed up.

Was this more than drinks and she just didn't know? Arizona wasn't 100% sure until she felt Meredith's hand settle at the small of her back as she guided her out of the house and down towards the jeep.

 _ **At last my love has come along**_  
 _ **My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah**_

Meredith was nervous. She could tell by the surprised look on Arizona's face that the woman had missed her implication of a date. Still, she wasn't going to let this opportunity slide. The other woman had been amazing towards her. They had been developing a close bond over the last year and with her comfort and guidance during the time of her accident, Meredith's feelings of fondness had turned towards admiration and then lust. She wanted Arizona to see that they could give this a go and that they could each be the others missing puzzle piece.

The night had drifted along nicely. Meredith had taken the time to plan it right down to the wire. They had first visited the pier, where they enjoyed a couple of cocktails before a light meal. They conversed about work, the kids, houses and everything in between. Both skirted around the fact that this appeared to be very much a date.

Arizona had found herself relaxing alongside the woman. So much so, that she found herself drawn closer to her. She was unsure of what to think, especially when Meredith's hand brushed against her own before interlocking their fingers. Arizona studied them for a moment before simply moving on.

As they left the restaurant, Meredith's hand dropped Arizona's and she slipped her arm around the woman beside her. She followed the action with a simple kiss on the cheek.

Arizona couldn't help but bring them to a stop. She looked at Meredith, studying the woman's face and the slight twinkle in her eyes. "Meredith, what are we doing?" She asked. Not wanting to find herself in a situation with a straight girl that she couldn't get out of.

"I thought it was obvious." Meredith responded as she shifted to stand in front of the woman completely, her spare hand shifting down to rest on her hip.

"Meredith…are you sure you're not just curious?" Arizona asked, not wanting to get hurt.

"This is me, taking you on a date. This is me showing you my feelings towards you.' Meredith said, a slight amount of confidence in her voice.

"And that is?" Arizona asked warily.

"I like you - a lot" Meredith said simply as she moved to begin walking, taking the blonde's hand again. It appeared that she thought she had conveyed enough for them to continue on.

 _ **At last the skies above are blue**_  
 _ **My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you**_

Arizona couldn't believe when Meredith had selected the Katy Perry song to dance to. It had been enough to get the reaction of the other people in the small bar. The bar had a mock up dance floor which Meredith proceeded to drag them to.

Arizona remembered Meredith and Christina's 'dance it out' sessions and had been relieved when the dance moves displayed now were not similar to those. Instead, she found herself pulled in to Meredith's arms as she began to sway towards the music.

"I hope I'm not an experiment?" Arizona said hesitantly as she wrapped her arms around Meredith, her hand moving to rest just above Meredith's bottom.

"You're not the first girl I've dated." Meredith confided before resting her head against Arizona's. Not much more was said as the couple moved together. Arizona was a little rattled by the fact that Meredith was so comfortable in this position, however, she was finding herself, more than willing to explore the opportunity.

 _ **I found a dream that I could speak to**_  
 _ **A dream that I can call my own**_

Both girls knew that the night had to come to an end. Arizona hadn't expected the disappointment that she would feel when it came to Meredith dropping her home.

She had been completely relaxed with the woman, felt comfortable in her arms. Now she didn't want Meredith to leave.

Meredith had stepped out of the jeep to walk Arizona to her front door. It had been a while since Meredith had taken on this role, yet it felt so right. Her hand had slipped into Arizona's as she took the small path to the house.

They both slowed as they neared the front door. Neither were sure who was trying to prolong the encounter more.

"I had a great night" Arizona told Meredith once they stood in front of her door. She turned to face the woman beside her, her eyes dropping nervously to the mat beneath her.

"Me too" Meredith responded softly, taking the opportunity to squeeze the other woman's hand. She hoped that it would reassure the other woman.

 _ **I found a thrill to press my cheek to**_  
 _ **A thrill I've never known, oh yeah**_

Neither could tell you who made the first move. Somehow though, their lips met in a gentle caress.

Meredith couldn't describe the sensations that ran through her body. Arizona had dropped her hand, with both women moving to wrap themselves around each other. Meredith's arms climbed up to wrap around Arizona's neck while Arizona's came to settle on her hips, pulling her dangerously close.

The couple seemed to lose themselves in the kiss. Arizona found it not so much passionate, but loving. A simple worship of each other.

On pulling back, breathless, both shifted nervously.

"Would you like to do this again sometime?" Meredith found herself asking.

"You mean, going out for dinner and drinks, not realising it's a date?" Arizona responded with a smile. Her revelation not being lost on Meredith who couldn't help but smile in return.

 _ **You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast**_  
 _ **And here we are in Heaven**_

"Well…" Meredith sounded, not sure what she should say to the woman.

"Meredith" Arizona said with a smile as she stepped back towards her, hand moving towards her cheek, to cup it. "I'd love to." With that, she sealed it with a simple kiss before stepping towards the door. "You know where to find me."

 _ **For you are mine at last**_


	2. Smile

_**So this is**_ _ **number 2 of 7 - enjoy :)**_

For the past month, Meredith felt like she hadn't stopped smiling. She had managed to take Arizona out on 3 more dates, while scoring a few lunch breaks and quick catch ups, with the woman who had been capturing her heart.

Meredith knew that a few of the other attending's besides Alex had cottoned on to the fact that they were spending an unusual amount of time together. They had managed to keep any slightly intimate exchanges private, but it was proving to be a little more difficult the further they progressed in their relationship.

 ** _You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right_**

Arizona had found herself increasingly besotted with Meredith. It was like the feelings had snuck up on her and now she was falling head over heels. It had been a long time since she had been the person being courted. She was starting to feel completely cherished.

Arizona wasn't a hundred percent sure what it was about Meredith that had her saying yes more often than no. Something as simple as a quick sneaky coffee date was enough to provide her with a Meredith fix, usually encouraged by the other woman as Arizona had found herself nervous about getting back into a relationship.

Now though, almost a full month in, Arizona found herself wanting to move beyond the dates and brief hospital based interludes. She just wasn't sure how to communicate it to Meredith. Was it her job or should she let Meredith guide this, like she had already been doing?

 ** _Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me,  
Lets me know that it's OK, yeah it's OK  
And the moments where my good times start to fade_**

Meredith had previously not been the sort of person to shy away from intimacy. However, she had been hesitant to rush things with Arizona, especially after how things had gone between herself and Dr Will Thorpe.

Meredith knew that she shouldn't be running comparisons between Arizona and the man she had dated a couple of times. She hadn't been ready for another man to enter her life. She had already been developing feelings towards Arizona too, which hadn't helped her at all.

There had been something about being with a man that had shaken her. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to ever try it again after losing Derek. Prior to Derek, she had predominantly dated women, something that her mother despised. Yet Derek had been something else.

Now, Meredith was back to dating women, well one woman in particular. While she was certain she had never been happier to be with a woman, she wasn't quite sure how to deal with the next transition of their relationship.

Meredith was ready for the next level of intimacy. Was certain from Arizona's response to their morning make out session in her office, that she was ready for it too. She hadn't wanted to rush Arizona but now she was finding herself struggling with the need for further intimacy.

The only way Meredith could see their relationship being able to transition further into a more serious relationship, was for her to plan that next step. She had spent her lunch time contemplating her options and developing a plan in her head where she would be able to sweep the other woman off of her feet. She just had to hope that she was going to be able to pull it off.

 ** _You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night_**

Arizona wasn't sure what to think by the way Meredith had entered her office. The dirty blonde haired woman who had become the subject of her affections had strolled into the room, flicking the lock before proceeding to her place directly in front of her.

Arizona bit her bottom lip before she put down her pen. She had been busy signing off on charts when the disruption had occurred. "Meredith?" she asked when she noticed that the other woman hadn't spoken.

"I have organised for Uncle Alex and Aunt Maggie to watch the kids – that's including Sofia since it's your weekend to have her." Meredith had responded and Arizona wasn't sure whether she was comfortable with the other woman making arrangements for her daughter.

"Before you protest." Meredith added before Arizona could form a sentence. "It's one night, which I am hoping we could follow with a day off together." Meredith had presented her argument as she moved a little closer.

Arizona soon found her legs spread open to allow the other woman to wedge herself in the space between. Meredith had then leant forward, supporting herself by holding on to the arms of the chairs. "I promise tonight will be a night neither of us will forget."

"Oh yeah?" Arizona asked, surprised by the confidence in Meredith's voice.

"It will be the start of something beautiful." Meredith declared as she leant in to capture Arizona's lips.

Both women smiled when Meredith pulled back.

"You tell me the time and I will consider it a date." Arizona said with a smirk. She could only guess what Meredith had planned for the evening, but it appeared that she wouldn't need to say anything about wanting to up the intimacy level. Apparently, they were on the exact same page. There was a first for everything.

 ** _You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile_**

They had spent the night dancing, holding each other close and sharing brief, yet, intimate kisses. Meredith hadn't felt so close and in tune with anyone as she was feeling with Arizona.

It wasn't until they had moved off of the dance floor, hand in hand, that Meredith revealed that they had another part of their date. She had giggled nervously as she saw Arizona's confused look before she led the woman out of the club and towards a waiting taxi.

Arizona raised an eyebrow at the fact Meredith was taking her to the Archfield. She wasn't sure what to think, but decided to go with whatever Meredith had in mind, rather than second guess the notion.

They nervously made their way through the foyer of the hotel where Meredith withdrew a key from her bag. "Here's something I prepared earlier." Meredith said simply as she whisked her into a private elevator.

There were so many questions whirling in Arizona's mind, but she didn't get to voice them as she found Meredith's mouth pressed against hers.

 ** _Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that_**

Meredith ducked into the bathroom to put on the lingerie she had bought earlier. She had been hesitant to leave Arizona on the bed without explaining what was going on. She just had to hope that the woman was willing to hear her out.

After wrapping herself up in a robe, she stepped out of the bathroom, taking note of the way Arizona sat looking down at her leg. Meredith wondered whether the woman was worried about her prosthetic and took note that she may need to reassure her that it wasn't something to be concerned about.

Slipping out of the room, Meredith made her way to sit beside the woman, drawing Arizona out of her own little world. "Hey" she said softly as she took the Arizona's hand. "I hope this is okay."

"You brought me to a Hotel." Arizona said while keeping her eyes down.

"I didn't want our first time to have little or big ears listening in." Meredith confided. "I wanted it to be just you and me."

Meredith gave the hand she was holding a squeeze. "We don't have to if you aren't ready."

"it's not that" Arizona quickly said.

"Then what?" Meredith asked as she used her free hand to lift and turn Arizona's head to make her look at her.

"I do want this." Arizona said.

"We've got all night." Meredith said with a small smile, she could read Arizona and see the concern. She didn't want to rush the woman and could tell she didn't want to feel rushed. "Let's just take this slow."

With that, Meredith leaned in and caught Arizona's lips with her own. She gently guided Arizona back on the bed, ignoring the fact that her robe had parted in the progress.

"Mmmmm" Arizona sounded.

 ** _You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile_**

Arizona laid back on the bed feeling sated. Her eyes barely focused on the woman who had settled into the bed beside her. She reached for Meredith's hand, entwining their fingers.

"You good?" She heard Meredith ask and took a few moments to regain her breath before she responded.

"I'm awesome" she said with a puff of breath.

Arizona felt Meredith snuggle up to her. The womans leg draped over her lower body and she brought their joined hands up to rest on Arizona's chest.

"Any regrets?" Meredith asked and Arizona could hear the hint of fear in her voice.

Arizona turned her head to look at the woman cuddled up to her. The same woman she had spent the month with despite the fact she had been unsure of what she was doing.

Meredith Grey had slowly become someone important to her. She thought over the question that Meredith had asked her. Did she regret making love with the woman beside her. "No" she finally sounded, "You?" she queried.

"No" Meredith replied quickly and Arizona couldn't hold back the smirk.

"Awesome" she said softly as she pulled the woman closer and let her eyes drift shut.

 ** _Don't know how I lived without you  
Cause every time that I get around ya  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild_**

The next morning, sunlight filtered through the window and kissed both women on the face. Neither could be certain of the amount of sleep that they managed. All they knew was that the evening had cemented their status as a couple.

Legs entwined, Meredith looked down upon a waking Arizona. She wasn't sure that there was anything more beautiful. There Arizona lay, sun drifting over her face with a smile as she woke.

Meredith waited until the woman's eyes opened completely and came up to meet hers. "Morning beautiful" she said quietly before leaning in to kiss her.

"Mmmm morning" Arizona responded once the kiss was broken.

Both women took the time to just let themselves be together. There was no where they currently needed to be except for where they already were.

"I could get used to this." Meredith sounded as she let her fingers run over Arizona's stomach, her hand taking note of each goosebump that formed from her touch.

"Please do" Arizona responded before rolling over and pushing the other woman back down into the mattress, her mouth capturing Meredith's in a passionate kiss.

"When did you say that we needed to pick up the kids?" Arizona asked as she started to slide her body down Meredith's, exploring with her hands and mouth as she went.

"We've got plenty of time." Meredith responded while biting her lip, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

 _ **You make me smile like the sun**_  
 _ **Fall out of bed, sing like a bird**_  
 _ **Dizzy in my head, spin like a record**_  
 _ **Crazy on a Sunday night**_  
 _ **You make me dance like a fool**_  
 _ **Forget how to breathe**_  
 _ **Shine like gold, buzz like a bee**_  
 _ **Just the thought of you can drive me wild**_  
 _ **Oh, you make me smile**_  
 _ **Oh, you make me smile**_  
 _ **Oh, you make me smile**_


	3. One Call Away

_**So this is**_ _ **number 3 of 7 - enjoy :)**_

Callie wanted to take Sofia. It had been the one thing that Arizona had heard when she spoke with her ex the other week. Since then, the woman had been persistent, pushing school pamphlets at her and making it clear that she wasn't going to negotiate. It had left Arizona feeling like she was worthless, was she any less of a mother because she hadn't given birth. That was until Meredith had encouraged her to fight for what she wanted.

From there it felt like everything had spiralled. She felt like she barely got to see Sofia. Callie was being difficult. She often found herself with Meredith or Richard, both turning out to be great pillars of support.

 ** _I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away_**

Meredith had been surprised when Callie had asked for her to take the stand on her behalf. It had been obvious that despite the fact she had been spending a great deal of her time with Arizona, that the woman hadn't realised that they had developed a relationship. She wasn't sure whether now was the time to point out the fact that she was taking a loved one from someone that Meredith was falling in love with.

"I'll speak on behalf of Sofia, but I wont speak on behalf of either of you." Meredith had told her. "What you're doing isn't a good thing Callie. You're ripping her family apart."

Callie hadn't paid any attention to what she had said and added her to her list of people. Meredith refused to consider herself being in between a rock and a hard place. This could be the only way she could help Arizona. She knew that Callie was too stubborn to listen to anyone when it didn't align with what she wanted to hear.

Taking note of the fact that she would need to talk to Arizona about this new event, Meredith invited the woman for dinner. Food would have to help.

 ** _Call me, baby, if you need a friend  
I just wanna give you love  
Come on, come on, come on  
Reaching out to you, so take a chance_**

Arizona had been shocked to find out that Meredith had been added to Callie's list of people to take the stand. She had tried to hide the hurt when she spoke with her lawyer, but she couldn't shake it.

Meredith had invited her for dinner earlier. They had been spending an increasing amount of time together, even caring for the kids together, taking them on mini adventures on shared days off. They were becoming something. It had been too soon to declare them a mini family. Now she wondered whether they were anything at all.

While her head was screaming for her to go home, her heart was calling out to Meredith. Even though she thought it would be against her better judgement, she let her heart win and steered her car towards the Queen Anne home.

 ** _No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone_**

Meredith was relieved when Arizona entered the house. She had been unsure she would when she realised that Arizona was having a meeting with her lawyer to prepare for the next day. She had tried to mentally prepare herself for the woman she would see when she made it to the kitchen.

"Ari…" Meredith sounded when she saw a tired and hurt Arizona standing in front of her. The woman shook her head, silencing Meredith. She wasn't sure whether she should try and plead her case or not.

"Dinner is ready" Meredith said quickly, hoping that food would help calm the woman and then she could explain what would happen.

Food didn't help the situation. Much to Meredith's frustration, Arizona wouldn't let her speak up to defend herself. Instead things remained tense and quiet between them.

It was only once they had made their way upstairs that Meredith decided to try again. "Arizona, please let me explain."

"Don't" Arizona said tiredly as she sat on the side of the bed. She had already stripped down and was getting ready to remove her prosthetic. "Just hold me. I don't want to talk about it."

Meredith let out a sigh as she finished her evening routine before climbing into bed. She waited for Arizona to take her side of the bed before she moved to snuggle in.

"Please just know, I love you." Meredith said and received silence in return.

 ** _I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away_**

Arizona had left during the night after remembering that Callie was bringing Sofia around in the morning. She had cases to see to before heading in to court and she wasn't really sure whether she wanted to wake up next to Meredith today of all days.

Last night she had heard Meredith's declaration of love. Had heard it and then left it hanging. She couldn't return it. Didn't even want to hear it. Not with everything else that was going on.

Arizona had blocked Meredith's and Callie's phone numbers. She didn't want to be disturbed by them before court. Instead she finished everything she needed to do and proceeded to grab a coffee with Richard who had offered to drive her to the court house.

Richard was proving to be her pillar of strength. She wasn't sure whether Meredith taking the stand for Callie would leave her with a leg to stand on. Already knowing that her girlfriend was stepping into this on the opposite side had knocked her off her feet.

 ** _Come along with me and don't be scared  
I just wanna set you free  
Come on, come on, come on  
You and me can make it anywhere  
For now, we can stay here for a while, ay  
'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_**

Meredith struggled to look at Callie. The lawyer had spoken with her and while she had ran through the questions she would be asking, Meredith couldn't seem to think of a way to get her message across.

The questions started off basic. She couldn't lie on the stand, yes Sofia did like Penny. The woman was a novelty for her, someone new. Meredith personally had a hard time liking her.

She took a few deep breaths when she shifted her eyes over to Arizona. She could see the hurt in her eyes. It was breaking her heart all over again.

Meredith shifted her attention to the lawyer representing Arizona. She had been looking for an opening to speak for Sofia. It seemed that while Callie's lawyer only asked closed questions with limited responses, this lawyer could see that she wanted to elaborate.

"We do need help as single parents. We need help getting our kids to where they need to be with all their limbs intact. We have learned to lean on each other. That's not a sign of weakness or bad parenting. I've been there for both of Sofia's parents just like they have been there for me. When you're a surgeon, it takes a village to raise your child, we are a village." Meredith stated, her eyes moving to Arizona once more. "Sofia's village is here in Seattle."

"Are you saying that Sofia would be losing her village?"

"Callie would be losing her village." Meredith said simply. She knew that she had just hurt Callie with what she had said. She had warned the woman that she would be speaking for Sofia. Deep down she also knew that she would be speaking for Arizona.

 ** _No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone_**

 ** _I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away_**

Arizona had been shocked by Meredith's testimony. It had been heart felt and honest. She wasn't sure still what to say to the woman. She had barely spoken to her the night before, hadn't let her explain herself either. Yet the woman had stood tall for her.

Meredith had taken the stand only for her own lawyer to throw in her face that she was a single mother, to identify her as a widow. To point out that she herself wasn't at home looking after her children. Meredith hadn't become defensive as such, it had obviously hurt her, but she had taken it in her stride. As a result, the woman had obviously found a way to say what she must have planned to say all along.

"What was that Meredith?" Callie asked. Her voice echoing down the hallway and reaching Arizona who had been sitting on a stool, contemplating what to say to the same woman.

Arizona looked up to see Callie standing face to face with Meredith. She stood, knowing that this could become heated. The scorned Latina could be quite explosive when things didn't go her own way.

"If you had listened to me yesterday, Callie, I told you that I wasn't going to speak on behalf of you or Arizona. I told you I would speak for Sofia." Meredith stated and Arizona felt her heart explode with love. "You only heard what you wanted to." Meredith added as she turned to face Arizona.

Arizona wasn't sure whether Meredith was looking at her or past her as she was standing near the exit. Suddenly the woman began to make her way towards her. Arizona shifted nervously. What should she say to Meredith?

"And you didn't want to hear anything at all." Meredith said quietly as she walked past her.

Arizona, stopped to look at her girlfriends face. She had reached out her hand towards her, but had it shrugged off. For the first time since she had found out that Meredith was taking the stand, Arizona truly looked at her girlfriend. There was something there in her eyes that made Arizona feel sick to her stomach. Had she just lost her girlfriend and child in one court case?

 ** _And when you're weak I'll be strong  
I'm gonna keep holding on  
Now don't you worry, it won't be long, Darling  
And when you feel like hope is gone  
Just run into my arms_**

Meredith had gone to bed alone that night. She hadn't heard from Arizona and she herself didn't seek her out. There was something that had happened between them that was irreversible. It either cemented them as a couple or tore them apart.

Meredith didn't want to know which one it was. Nor did she want to ask. Instead, she switched off her phone and burrowed into her bed for the night.

 ** _I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one, I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away_**

Arizona couldn't believe her ears. She had won. Sofia Sloan Robbins Torres, her little girl, was going to be permanently hers. Callie wasn't going to be able to take her anywhere.

Arizona felt like she was going to burst with the news. Yet the person that she wanted to tell hadn't responded to her texts last night and she hadn't seen her at all today. She was due to pick up Sofia from Callie's in a few hours.

Needing to see Meredith, to do more than celebrate, Arizona decided that if Meredith wasn't going to answer or respond, then she would go to her.

It took numerous beatings on the door before she decided to just use her own key. She entered the house to find Meredith sitting in the family room with Zola and Bailey reading a book. Ellis was sleeping in the bouncer at her feet. The trio looked up from their book.

Arizona found herself speechless as Meredith closed the book and gestured to the kids to go and play. "We will finish our story later." Meredith promised them.

Arizona waited for the kids to disperse before she moved further into the room. Meredith stood, book still in her hands.

"I love you too." Arizona said quickly before Meredith could grouch at her. The other woman stood frozen, her revelation catching her off guard. Arizona found that as much as she wanted to celebrate the custody win, this currently seemed a little more important.

"I heard you the other night, I'm so sorry. I love you too."

 ** _I'm only one call away_**


	4. Chasing Cars

_**A quick note to my opinionated guest, Meredith wasn't angry at Arizona because she was upset. Meredith was hurt because her intentions were true and she meant well. She had planned on speaking with her about her decision to take the stand. Life as a surgeon is busy and its not like it would be a thing you would write in a text message - "hey btw, I've told Callie I'll take the stand - all g though, I'm doing it for Sofia"... I don't think that would have been received well, or it appropriate.**_

 _ **To everyone else who has reviewed - a huge**_ ** _thanks!_**

 ** _So this is number 4 of 7 - enjoy :)_**

 _ **We'll do it all**_  
 _ **Everything**_  
 _ **On our own**_

 _ **We don't need**_  
 _ **Anything**_  
 _ **Or anyone**_

Arizona hadn't told Meredith what she had intended to do. Even though she knew that her girlfriend would support her, would understand what she had hoped to do, she still felt that she needed to do it on her own.

The truth of the matter was, it had hurt her to see Callie so broken. Penny had left and headed across the country while Callie had decided to stay in Seattle to be able to have visitation rights to Sofia. Even though Arizona was quite happy to share custody of Sofia with Callie again, Sofia had been noticing how sad her Mamma was and had mentioned it often.

Despite Bailey telling her that she didn't need to do anything to help Callie, she knew that she had to. It wasn't fair that Arizona got to still be with the person she now loved, while the person that Callie supposedly loved, was on the other side of the country.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona thought carefully over her current plan. She knew that she would be the one to hurt the most, but she felt the need to ease Callie's pain more.

 _ **If I lay here**_  
 _ **If I just lay here**_  
 _ **Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

Callie had been shocked to say the least when Arizona arrived on their doorstep with Sofia in tow. "What's going on?" She asked, unsure of what to think. Sofia looked happy, her small back pack ready as she rushed forward and hugged her mother.

"Plane tickets" Arizona responded and held them out to Callie. Callie felt uncertainty shift inside of her. Surely this was not happening.

"Bring her back next weekend. And I want all summer and every other school year." Arizona advised her.

Callie was sure that she was hearing her ex-wife wrong. Yet Arizona continued on.

"I want Christmas this time, but you can get the next one. We'll figure the rest out as we go."

Callie's voice quivered in response, "What are you saying?" After everything they had been through, the heart break she felt after letting Penny go, everything she let the lawyer say about Arizona… How was this woman being the bigger person?

"We did this wrong." Arizona said. "We had the chance to do it right and we missed it." She took a deep breath as she watched Arizona tilt her head. "Sofia deserves to have two happy moms. Meredith makes me happy…"

Callie considered what Arizona was saying. It hurt to hear about Arizona and Meredith, but she was trying to read between the lines of everything else that Arizona had just thrown at her.

"I'm saying, let's both be happy."

With that, Callie moved forward, wrapping her arms around Arizona and allowing herself to finally cry in front of the other woman. She had previously begged, tried to manipulate times so she could have her daughter longer. She had let Penny leave without her and now Arizona was letting them both go. She was in a state of utter disbelief.

 _ **I don't quite know**_  
 _ **How to say**_  
 _ **How I feel**_

Meredith had just finished putting the kids to bed when Arizona arrived. She could see that something was bothering her girlfriend, but she wasn't sure what. There had been a lot going on around them lately. A tension had built at the hospital due to the custody case and sometimes they didn't get a chance to see each other due to the developing schedule for Sofia.

Meredith moved towards her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. It wasn't until she held her and felt the woman's body tremble that she realised that Arizona had started to cry. Not knowing what had happened, or the moments leading up to the tears, Meredith pulled back with concern.

"I just gave Sofia to Callie." Arizona sobbed. "I told her to go be happy."

 _ **Those three words**_  
 _ **Are said too much**_  
 _ **They're not enough**_

Arizona hadn't meant to tell Meredith of her decision through a mess of tears, but she needed her girlfriend to console her and tell her that she had made the right decision. She knew that Meredith may not exactly say those words, but she would support her either way.

The woman had guided her in to the lounge room and sat her on the large sofa. She had then proceeded to pour them each a glass of wine before returning to hand her a glass.

"Go back to the start and explain." Meredith suggested. She then took her place beside Arizona, wrapping an arm around her, holding her while she began to process the events that had unfolded earlier.

 _ **If I lay here**_  
 _ **If I just lay here**_  
 _ **Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

 _ **Forget what we're told**_  
 _ **Before we get too old**_  
 _ **Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

Meredith could understand why her girlfriend had done what she had. It was hard to see a loved one hurting, even more so when there were kids involved. She had been a child from a broken home and didn't like the idea of having other children go through it either.

Still Meredith had found it hard to comprehend.

Here was her girlfriend who was so besotted by her daughter, who had fought tooth and nail to have her, only to now give her back. She knew that once Arizona calmed down, the woman would find a better way to explain her thinking.

After both women had finished their glasses of wine, Meredith took Arizona's hand and led her upstairs where she hoped she could hold the woman and try and ease her sorrows.

 _ **Let's waste time**_  
 _ **Chasing cars**_  
 _ **Around our heads**_

Arizona woke in the early morning to the secure arms of her girlfriend. They were still clothed in last nights clothes, only there was also another body in the bed. Arizona looked down at the little blonde haired boy who had ventured into the room. He had obviously came in during the night and decided to snuggle up into the front of her.

While the kids had been told that Arizona was now their Mommies girlfriend, they hadn't really been intimate in front of them. They had however explained that sometime she would have sleepovers and share mommies bed. However, Arizona had never woken up to find one of the children in bed with them before.

Feeling Meredith snuggle further into her, spooning her. Arizona relaxed a little. She felt Bailey shift too, snuggling in towards her chest, much like how his mother would do if she had rolled over to face her during the night (it had happened a couple of times).

Closing her eyes, Arizona willed sleep to return and tried not to remember what had brought her here the night before.

 _ **I need your grace**_  
 _ **To remind me**_  
 _ **To find my own**_

Meredith had woken to the sound of her alarm. She had been surprised to find that Bailey had somehow managed to worm his way into bed with herself and Arizona, and more so when it seemed that he had further found his way in between them.

She smiled at the way Arizona seemed to cradle him between them. Bailey was far from being a baby, but was still a tender age. He was definitely the little man of the house. It hurt her to think of how great Arizona was with her kids, especially knowing that she had just sacrificed the time she was going to have with her own.

Leaning across the blonde-haired boy, Meredith kissed Arizona before evacuating the bed. She needed to go prepare breakfast for the house, especially knowing that they would all be rising soon.

 _ **If I lay here**_  
 _ **If I just lay here**_  
 _ **Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

 _ **Forget what we're told**_  
 _ **Before we get too old**_  
 _ **Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

"Thank you" Arizona sounded later that morning as she entered Meredith's office.

They had a busy morning after waking and getting ready to head in to the hospital. They hadn't really had a chance to discuss what had happened the night before.

Meredith had been very comforting and listened carefully to her explanation for her actions. It had helped Arizona with making her decision, in knowing that she had a supportive girlfriend. She had sensed that Meredith didn't necessarily agree with her decision but it still helped knowing that the woman would support her.

"For what?" Meredith asked and Arizona could see the confusion on her face.

"For holding me" she explained, "For not telling me that I am an idiot for letting my daughter go with her mother to the other side of the country."

Meredith got up and walked towards Arizona. She stopped in front of her. Arizona was waiting to see what she would do or say next.

"I wont pretend to understand your choice." Meredith said carefully. "However, I do know that it wasn't my choice to make."

Arizona shifted. She was unsure whether now that she had calmed down and wasn't a blubbering mess, that Meredith would expect her to defend her decision.

Meredith surprised her by taking her hand and threading their fingers together. "I will say, that what you did was very selfless. I don't think I could have done it."

Meredith then pulled Arizona towards her, wrapping herself around her girlfriend. Arizona let herself burrow in, holding her in return.

"I'm going to miss her so much." She uttered.

"I know" Meredith sounded.

 _ **All that I am**_  
 _ **All that I ever was**_  
 _ **Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**_

"What have you guys arranged?" Meredith asked, once she felt it was safe to discuss Sofia. Callie had called to let her know that they had landed in New York. The phone called had allowed Arizona to speak to Sofia. The phone conversation was going to be the first of many.

"Callie is bringing her back next weekend. After that we are going to need to make a better plan. I don't want this to last too long." Arizona said, feeling slightly better after hearing Sofia's voice.

"How about we get the things she will need to help you guys stay in touch a little better." Meredith suggested. She knew that an Ipad could do wonders for a long- distance relationship. While she didn't consider what she had with Derek, when he was working in DC, a long distance relationship. She knew that her regular face time sessions with Christina had allowed for them to stay in touch and very much in tune with each others lives.

Arizona smiled at her girlfriend, Meredith simply winked back. "Besides, how else are Zola and Sofia going to stay as best friends."

Arizona chuckled softly.

 _ **I don't know where**_  
 _ **Confused about how as well**_  
 _ **Just know that these things will never change for us at all**_

Later that night, while wrapped up in Meredith, Arizona started to second guess her decision to let Sofia go. She could only hope that she had really made the right decision. The best decision for her daughter.

She knew that her decision had come down to guilt. She felt guilty that Callie was experiencing the pain of losing a partner and a child, while she was happy building a relationship with Meredith. She just had to hope that everything would work out in the end.

She got her girl, Callie was supposedly getting hers back… and their little girl… well she was on the other side of the country. "I'll see her this weekend." Arizona reminded herself and she hung onto the thought as she drifted off to sleep, wrapped up securely in Meredith's arms.

 _ **If I lay here**_  
 _ **If I just lay here**_  
 _ **Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_


	5. Fire and the Flood

**_This one shot was the original piece of writing which developed the idea for this series. It takes place after Callie has left with Sofia and when Eliza Minnick is at the hospital._**

 ** _This is number 5 of 7 - enjoy :)_**

 _ **I was only walking through your neighbourhood**_  
 _ **Saw you out loud honey in the cold I stood**_  
 _ **Anywhere I go there you are**_  
 _ **Anywhere I go there you are**_

Meredith Grey had been unsure how her return would be received once it was known that she had contacted Miranda Bailey to acknowledge that it was time. She knew that it would look like she had given in, but she had done so with the authorisation of her father figure, Richard Webber.

Of course, she would have to explain that he had visited after Bailey and told her to return. That he had felt flattered by her continued stance, but that her skills were being wasted. She agreed.

Meredith was many things, but a domesticated house wife was not one of them. Especially when she considered the fact that she had been stuck at home for more than two weeks while her girlfriend had been at work. They had barely seen each other because Arizona had been swamped handling both paediatrics and foetal medicine. The workload had kept them separated. It had driven her nuts.

She had thought about calling her girlfriend to let her know that she was coming in to the hospital. Meredith had decided to surprise her though. There was nothing more that she wanted to do, than to wrap her arms around her and pull her in for a long kiss. It felt like it had been too long.

 _ **I been getting used to waking up with you**_  
 _ **I been getting used to waking up here**_  
 _ **Anywhere I go there you are**_  
 _ **Anywhere I go there you are**_

Meredith didn't know what to say or think when she walked around the side of the hospital to see Arizona and Eliza standing there. She had no idea what Arizona would be doing talking to the imposter. They seemed to be laughing about something. The wild green monster that she had become familiar with, from the moment she had committed to seeing a relationship through with Arizona, stirred. She had never felt like this over anyone before. Derek had caused a sinking feeling, especially when Addison had been floating around, but Arizona drew out a jealousy that she couldn't quite control.

She watched as Eliza's hand came up to cup Arizona's cheek and despite everything she couldn't look away. She knew that the next move was Arizona's. Meredith fought the urge to interrupt the pair. Especially when Eliza began to lean in towards Arizona.

Meredith could imagine her eyes fluttering closed, her lips puckering. Arizona too seemed to lean. When suddenly a finger came up and pressed against Eliza's lips, stopping her movement.

 _ **There you are**_  
 _ **There you are**_

Meredith watched as Arizona shook her head at the brunette. She wasn't close enough to hear what she was saying. She found herself letting out a breath as Arizona stepped back from Eliza. Meredith still didn't know what to think. Did she make her presence known or walk on and let things go? Deciding on the latter, Meredith forced herself to retreat back to her car. She didn't know if she wanted to enter the hospital now. Especially without knowing the extent of what had been happening with Arizona and Eliza. Instead, she decided to turn on the ignition and retreat to the safety of her home.

 _ **You're the fire and the flood**_  
 _ **And I'll always feel you in my blood**_  
 _ **Everything is fine**_  
 _ **When your hand is resting next to mine**_  
 _ **Next to mine**_  
 _ **You're the fire and the flood**_

Meredith had just put Ellis back into bed when she heard the front door open. It had been easy to dismiss Alex who had been hot and cold after returning from work. She had told him that she had done what she needed to at the hospital and that she was now set to watch over her own children. Alex had studied her closely before giving her a nod. She knew that if she felt the urge to talk to him about what she had seen, then she could go and join him in his room to hash it out.

Figuring that the door down stairs, was Maggie getting home, Meredith made her way to her bedroom. She hated the thought of sleeping alone again, but she wasn't going to contact Arizona. They had barely seen each other this past week. She didn't want to ask her to come over. Her girlfriend knew that there was an open invite to her bed and it was her choice whether she would come after a shift or not.

Heading into the bathroom, just off her bedroom, Meredith went about preparing for bed. She had already changed into her pyjamas and was just brushing her teeth when she heard her bedroom door.

It didn't take long for the unannounced guest to be standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching her. Meredith felt herself being watched and she looked up into the mirror, her eyes meeting Arizona's. She didn't know what to think. Had the situation in front of the hospital prompted her visit, or had it always been her intention.

 _ **Since we met I feel a lightness in my step**_  
 _ **You're miles away but I still feel you**_  
 _ **Anywhere I go there you are (anywhere)**_  
 _ **Anywhere I go there you are**_

Something unspoken passed between them. Arizona shifted off of the door frame and towards her. Meredith continued to brush her teeth, knowing that she didn't want to leave the task unfinished. Soon, Arizona's arms wrapped around her body. The feeling she had been longing for earlier, wasn't quite right. Meredith knew that the events she witnessed were weighing down on her. Still she said nothing. What could she say? Arizona had done the right thing by not kissing the other woman, but when had they become so close that it could have occurred?

Meredith stepped out of Arizona's grasp to finish her nightly routine. She knew the woman would end up doing the same. Did they really need to talk about everything just yet?

Once her mouth was rinsed, hair pulled back off her face, Meredith turned to face her girlfriend who was halfway through her nightly routine. "Hey" she greeted softly before moving in to give her partner a short kiss. Arizona's lips almost felt foreign and the feeling twisted further inside of Meredith. No further words were spoken.

 _ **Late at night when you can't fall asleep**_  
 _ **I'll be lying right beside you counting sheep**_  
 _ **Anywhere I go there you are (anywhere)**_  
 _ **Anywhere I go there you are (anywhere)**_

Meredith settled into Arizona's arms in her bed. They hadn't exchanged any further words. She didn't know where she should start or if she should start.

Resting her head on her pillow, feeling Arizona shifting closer to spoon her, Meredith closed her eyes and willed sleep to come. It didn't.

On feeling Arizona's hand move to settle on her skin just under the base of her t-shirt, thumb skipping her stomach, Meredith knew that she couldn't sleep without talking about this first.

"I" Meredith started but was interrupted by Arizona.

"I need to tell you something." Arizona had stated.

Meredith tensed in Arizona's arms. She wasn't sure whether Arizona was going to disclose what she herself had witnessed outside the hospital, or if something more had occurred.

Meredith stayed quiet and waited for Arizona to continue.

"I had drinks with Eliza Minnick the other night." Arizona stated, causing Meredith to roll over and look at her partner. She hadn't been expecting that and didn't know what to say to the disclosure.

 _ **There you are**_  
 _ **There you are**_

Arizona could obviously see the concern and uncertainty on Meredith's face, so she continued. "We had a really bad case and she needed a friend."

Meredith remained quiet. Still unsure of what else Arizona was going to say.

"I think she mistook my offer of friendship. She's been a little flirty." She added.

"Do you… has she…?" Meredith started, not knowing how to finish the questions that are whirling through her head. She was still unsure whether she wanted to know everything that had happened. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

 _ **You're the fire and the flood**_  
 _ **And I'll always feel you in my blood**_  
 _ **Everything is fine**_  
 _ **When your hand is resting next to mine**_  
 _ **Next to mine**_  
 _ **You're the fire and the flood**_

"Tonight, as we were leaving, she tried to kiss me." Arizona confessed. "I…" she started then stopped, waiting to gauge Merediths reaction.

"Did you want to?" Meredith finally asked.

"For a second, I thought I did." She admitted. "I haven't seen or heard from you all week and I had spent a lot of time with her." Arizona added.

Meredith began to move away from Arizona. She didn't know what to say or think about what Arizona had just admitted to.

"I realised in that moment, as she was leaning towards me, that it wasn't who I wanted to be leaving the hospital with." Arizona said as she reached out for Meredith's hand to stop her from moving further away.

"I was missing you."

 _ **Now listen here she said**_  
 _ **Boy when you know you'll know**_  
 _ **And I know**_

"I've been working late, stretched between departments." Arizona explained. "Some nights I didn't even go home. On the nights that I did, I figured you would have already settled in for the night."

"You have a key" Meredith pointed out. "You know how to use it."

"Mer, hear what I'm saying please." Arizona stressed as she sat up, pulling Meredith back towards her. Finally she got her so that she was sitting just in front of her. She then reached out to lift Meredith's head so that they were looking eye to eye.

"I don't want to leave the hospital to go to an empty home. I don't want to be walking out with another woman." Arizona stated as she then ran a thumb over Meredith's cheek in a delicate caress. "You've become my home and I've missed you."

Meredith studied Arizona's face. Some of what her girlfriend had said made sense. She still couldn't understand the point of what she was trying to say.

"You have a key." Meredith stated.

"I don't just want a key." Arizona finally said, "I want a home. I want you."

"Then move in." Meredith said simply. They had been doing this dating dance now for months. She knew eventually they would come to this. She just didn't expect it to be prompted by an almost kiss from another woman.

"What?" Arizona asked.

"I'm back at work tomorrow. You wont have to leave alone." Meredith stated. "You have a key, when things aren't chaotic, you spend most of your nights here." Meredith added. "I have hated sleeping without you."

"Mer" Arizona started.

"Move in." Meredith urged once more.

Arizona studied Meredith and could see that she was being quite serious. She wasn't sure whether it was simply being prompted by the almost kiss, or whether this was truly how Meredith felt.

"Ari" Meredith started.

"Ok" Arizona finally responded, her eyes meeting her girlfriends,

Meredith lent in, her lips brushing gently against Arizona's.

"I hope you made it clear to Minnick that you are in a relationship." Meredith said as she pulled back. The turmoil she had been feeling earlier, slowly easing.

"Loud and clear." Arizona stated. This time it was Arizona leaning in for the kiss. Meredith was glad to receive it and deepen it, reclaiming Arizona as her own and reminding her girlfriend, very much of this fact.

 _ **You're the fire and the flood**_  
 _ **And I'll always feel you in my blood**_  
 _ **Everything is fine**_  
 _ **When your hand is resting next to mine**_  
 _ **Next to mine**_  
 _ **You're the fire and the flood**_


	6. Bubbly

**6 of 7**

 **Sorry its late. Still don't own anything.**

Meredith always thought that there was something special about waking up next to someone you loved. It was something she definitely enjoyed doing. She had shared her bed with many loved ones over the years. Derek, Christina, Alex, heck she had even shared her bed with her sisters at one point or another. It had occurred out of loneliness, love or the need to have someone close by.

Meredith also considered the fact that quite often, she had kicked Derek out of her bed, so she could snuggle up with her friends and listen to their needs.

She found that she didn't do that these days. Arizona was different!

 **I've been awake for a while now**  
 **You've got me feelin' like a child now**  
 **'Cause every time I see your bubbly face**  
 **I get the tingles in a silly place**

Waking up beside Arizona made Meredith feel a warmth that she hadn't ever felt before. She didn't want to think that it was an exaggeration, but she was pretty sure that it had something to do with the way her body hummed from Arizona's touch. It could also be the warmth the woman provided.

Meredith wasn't a hundred percent sure what it was. All she knew was that she had been feeling it for the past few weeks. Since Arizona had moved in officially.

 **It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose**  
 **Where ever it goes I always know**  
 **That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now**  
 **Just take your time wherever you go**

The move had felt so right. Arizona being here fulltime just seemed to fit. Meredith figured, that it was partly the reason why she was waking up smiling every morning, feeling very rested and loved.

 **The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under covers stayin' dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore**

Arizona had woken to the sound of rain. Something that she was never going to be surprised by due to the fact that it rained a lot in Seattle. She buried herself further under the covers, cuddling in to Meredith. She could tell by Meredith's breathing pattern that the woman was awake.

Burrowing in close, Arizona ran her fingers over the slender woman's back. It took only a few moments before Meredith's hands began to mirror her own. There was nothing sexual about it. Arizona knew that their touch, the way they drew near to each other, was more about the need for intimacy, rather than their desire to bring each other to their peak.

Meredith's body was warm, her touch gentle and Arizona's body felt as though it was vibrating just from the nearness of the other woman.

There was no need for either woman to break away from the other. They had a rare day off. There didn't have to drag themselves out of bed just yet.

 **It starts in my toes, make me crinkle my nose**  
 **Wherever it goes I always know**  
 **That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now**  
 **Just take your time wherever you go**

"I don't want to move." Meredith said softly as she drew Arizona on top of her. Their bodies were clad in t-shirts and small pyjama shorts. It was the option they both chose, just in case the kids decided to come in at night. It had already happened once since Arizona moved in.

Meredith was relieved at the time that Arizona had been un-phased by the fact that Bailey had climbed into bed with them. He had pushed his way in between them and fallen asleep, his head ending up using Arizona's chest as a pillow.

"We don't have to yet." Arizona had responded. She had turned her head to check the time on the alarm clock. It was only 6 am. The kids wouldn't wake for a while longer. There was no rush this morning.

Arizona turned her head in, resting it in the crook of Meredith's neck. She was pressing butterfly kisses there.

Meredith hummed softly.

 **But what am I gonna say?  
When you make me feel this way  
I just, mmm**

 **And it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose**  
 **Wherever it goes I always know**  
 **That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now**  
 **Just take your time wherever you go**

Arizona smiled down upon Meredith. Their gentle caresses and sweet, sensual kisses had slowly progressed to sex. It was a beautiful thing. Arizona was sure of it.

Now naked though, she watched as Meredith's eyes fluttered with tiredness. Despite the fact the woman had been awake before Arizona, she knew that Meredith was most likely still worn out from last night.

Meredith had a late night. She had been pulled in to surgery after a young girl had come in. The surgery had gone until midnight, and despite having been told to curl up in Arizona's suite for the night, she had driven home.

"I'm glad you came home last night," Arizona told her partner. She knew that neither woman would have slept well without the other.

 **I've been asleep for a while now**  
 **You tucked me in just like a child now**  
 **'Cause every time you hold me in your arms**  
 **I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**

Meredith had barely registered the fact that Arizona had dressed herself, tucked Meredith back in to bed and left the room. The morning orgasm had taken Meredith back into the land of nod, something she didn't usually do, but was blatantly sated.

Now though, she was awake and missing her girlfriend.

There was a murmur of noise coming from down stairs. Deciding to get dressed, Meredith went to investigate.

She found her family down stairs in the kitchen. Arizona had a giggling Ellis in her arms. Zola and Bailey were eating pancakes. Arizona looked perfect standing there juggling her little family. A family that was slowly becoming theirs.

 **It starts in my soul, and I lose all control**  
 **When you kiss my nose, the feelin' shows**  
 **'Cause you make me smile, baby, just take your time now**  
 **Holdin' me tight**

Arizona only noticed Meredith when the woman came and greeted her with a kiss. It felt like the simplest of mornings, but it spoke volumes to both about just how right their relationship seemed to be.

"You didn't have to." Meredith had opened, and was quickly greeted by a shake of the head.

"Shut up and eat some pancakes." Arizona said softly as she leaned in and kissed Meredith once more.

Things were perfect.

 **Wherever, wherever, wherever you go**  
 **Wherever, wherever, wherever you go**  
 **Wherever you go I always know**  
 **'Cause you make me smile, even just for a while**


	7. Can't Stop the Feeling!

**7 of 7**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **I got this feeling inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone**

Arizona had been building with excitement for Christmas. Sofia was coming, and Callie had decided to let the girl stay. Or should she say, they had negotiated for her daughter to remain here. According to Callie, Sofia had hated New York. It had also been slipped, that now that she wasn't head of Ortho and with Penny needing to work extra shifts, the pair had been struggling to find the correct amount of time to spend with the little girl.

Arizona hated the knowledge that her daughter had been constantly left with a nanny, while she had been missing out on spending time with her.

Now though, Sofia would be right where she belonged, back with Arizona. It also meant adjustments for the little family she had been building with Meredith, but it had been taken in their stride.

Maggie and Amelia had shifted into Arizona's house, vacating a room for Sofia, while leaving the other spare for visitors.

 **I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop**

Meredith had been a little nervous about Sofia coming home for Christmas. Not because she didn't want her children to share Arizona with the woman's only child, but simply because it would be new for the girl. She was unsure how Sofia would feel about the new living situation. They hadn't made it known to Sofia when she was last at home, that they were together. Since then, the couple had moved in together and were now living as a family.

Christmas was a special time for children. She wanted this Christmas to be something more for them all.

It was why she had decided to stop home with the kids instead of going with Arizona to pick up Sofia from the airport. It was also why she had spent the last hour, organising the perfect meal for the little girl once she arrived.

 **And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine**

The meal had been successful. Arizona wasn't completely sure that Sofia understood that they now lived with Meredith. Her daughter was excited though, now that she realised that she was staying with her best friend.

Bailey, Zola and Sofia had enjoyed an evening of catching up, sharing secrets and playing games. A few times they had snuck close enough to the Christmas tree. It was a bare tree with presents underneath it.

Arizona had planned for them to all decorate the tree that evening, but on seeing the kids so intent on making up for lost time, she decided that they would do it tomorrow.

They only had 3 more days until Christmas, and she refused to celebrate it with a bare tree.

 **Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
A feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on**

They did sleep. Meredith was certain, somewhere in the long night, she did sleep.

Ellis had been restless throughout the evening. Sofia had joined them in bed for cuddle time, which was weird yet sweet, as Meredith felt she too was adjusting to having another child in the house.

Zola and Bailey had crashed quickly when they had been taken to bed. But Bailey was an early riser just like his father. Therefore, cuddle time in the morning was non existent and Meredith felt that she barely even touched Arizona throughout the night due to all the interruptions.

Feeling like a zombie, Meredith followed the routine of her morning before heading in to work. Arizona was lucky enough to be off the roster for the day, but Meredith, she had to work.

 **Ooh, it's something magical  
It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on  
I don't need no reason, don't need control  
I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone**

Movie day. It was what the four children of the house had decided and Arizona had been more than glad to deliver. They would venture out the next day for a family santa photo, but today, with the rain and the cold, a movie day was perfect.

The kids had curled up on their bean bags in the family room. A bowl of popcorn and their juice boxes set ready to go.

Arizona had raided a selection from the hospital in preparation for days like this. She had even made a point of getting her hands on copies of a few of the newest releases. She hadn't had a chance to watch them, but knew that the kids would love them. They had some big reviews.

 **'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop**

Music was playing when Meredith arrived home. It was a funky song that made Meredith think about dancing. She was sure her body would have complied if it wasn't so tired from being flat out all day.

She could see the Christmas tree through the large bay window that looked out on to the street. Her family was inside and she was looking forward to joining them.

Arizona had sent her photos earlier in the day of all four children chilling out watching Sing. It had been adorable. But now, as she heard laughter and music, Meredith was not sure what she was walking in on.

She opened the door to find the Christmas decoration boxes out and sitting by the entry way of the lounge room.

She moved further into the house, turning to look into the room, only to see all four children attempting to dance to the song.

Sofia and Zola were dancing together, bouncing, much like she used to with Christina. Bailey was moving his hips and wiggling his butt and Ellis was simply bouncing on the spot.

Arizona was recording the kids dancing with her phone, her face glowing. Meredith couldn't think of a time where her partner looked as beautiful as she did in that moment. She moved towards her, gesturing for her to put down the phone. Once she did, Meredith pulled her up off the lounge and began to dance with the blonde.

 **Under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine**

All danced out, Arizona had been quick to feed the kids, before they followed their nightly routine of bath, pjs and chill. It seemed like an easy process, except tonight, chill meant decorate the Christmas tree.

Meredith had made it clear, that there was a structure to decorating the tree. It was something she had learned from Izzie.

She had then organised the family with how to decorate the tree.

Arizona had to giggle, when Meredith realised that structure didn't necessarily work with four children decorating the tree and in the end, they simply assisted them in placing them around the tree.

Meredith had carefully put the lights on while Arizona had lifted Sofia up to put the star on the top.

"Lights" Bailey had called.

Zola had flicked the switch while Arizona returned Sofia to the ground.

It did not take long for Meredith to make her way to Arizona, a tired Ellis in her arms.

Together the little family stood, admiring their tree.

 **Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So keep dancing, come on**

 **I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the feeling**

The kids were in bed. Their day officially coming to an end with a quick glass of milk and a Christmas story.

Meredith was relieved to also find herself in bed. Arizona's body pressed up close to hers. They were too tired to be make love. Meredith had contemplated it, but knew that she would fall asleep when she was done. It wasn't what she wanted. She preferred snuggling with Arizona, post intercourse, and relishing in the safe and secure feeling she had with the woman.

"I love you." Arizona spoke as she pulled Meredith's body into hers, a small kiss dropping on to her exposed shoulder.

Meredith found herself responding in kind before sleep over took them.

 **Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance (I can't stop the feeling)  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on (I can't stop the feeling)  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance (I can't stop the feeling)  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing**

Christmas Eve was a time for family. Arizona knew that Meredith used to celebrate Christmas with her people during that evening, so they could have family time the next day.

It had been easy to navigate the food. Arizona had insisted on catering. The day leading up to it had been stress free. The meal and family time had been perfect.

Tuck had looked a little out of place with the younger kids, but he had played with them like a patient older cousin. Something all adults had been proud of.

Now as they neared bedtime. Christmas stockings having been put out, kids asleep tucked in their beds and the final presents being wrapped. Arizona knew that it was time to give Meredith her gift.

Thumbing the box in her pocket, she moved towards her partner and led her towards the mistle toe. They had been caught under it earlier in the evening, now she just wanted everything to be so right.

Lips sought each other out and the intimacy and lovemaking that they had missed out on over the previous nights, was fighting to come out for the evening. It was definitely on Arizona's list of things to do tonight, but first she wanted to do this.

Pulling away, Arizona smiled at Meredith before drawing the box out of her pocket.

"I have a little something for you." She said nervously. "I don't want you to freak out. As it's not what you think it is." She added, when she watched Meredith's eyes flick to the box. "We've both been married before. I'm not sure I want that and at the moment I'm not, and we're not ready for that." Arizona said honestly.

"This" Arizona said as she lifted the box and placed it in Meredith's hand, "Is not an engagement ring."

Meredith looked relieved as she took the box from Arizona's hand. She opened it carefully to reveal a platinum Claddagh ring with a sapphire in the middle.

"Arizona" Meredith gasped.

"Please wear this as a sign of my commitment to you. It's my love, friendship and loyalty." Arizona said gently.

Meredith blushed before she pulled Arizona in for another kiss. "Who'd have thought we would end up here?" She asked Arizona as she carefully took the ring out of the box and placed it on the finger where her wedding rings once sat.

"Not me" Arizona admitted, "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Me neither" Meredith responded as she then leant in to take Arizona's mouth with hers. The kiss soon evolving in to something much more.

'Love' Arizona thought to herself as she reached up to begin un doing Meredith's buttons as she proceeded to lead her back towards the couch. Not one ounce of her wanted to pull away. Tonight they would celebrate their first official Christmas together as a couple and as a family. She couldn't have asked for anything more.

 **Everybody sing (I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feeling)  
Wanna see you move your body (I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
Break it down  
Got this feeling in my body  
Can't stop the feeling  
Got this feeling in my body, come on**


End file.
